


Welcome Home

by rubysrocket28



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubysrocket28/pseuds/rubysrocket28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little short one shot on the news of Megan terminating with Lyon. Welcome Home Pinoe!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

Megan sat down in her seat on the plane and the only thing she felt was relief. Relief and exhaustion quite frankly. Relief that this would be the last time she would have to make this 12 hour flight. The past year and a half in france had been interesting, exhilarating in some moments. Maybe a little exotic. But mostly it had just been exhausting. Sure she had grown fond of her tiny little apartment and grew to know the regulars at the cafe down the street from her, but she never really felt like she had become apart of the place. She struggled with missing her family. Missed falling asleep with Sarah. Missed everything about home really. Some of the coaches had been ok. Others grew frustrated with her saying she had an “attitude”. It was the first time someone had used that as something negative about her. Her teammates weren’t much better. Some were nice. Some were indifferent to the “quirky” american. Her friends back home understood. Everyone on the team knew she was never trying to be disrespectful. It was just Pinoe being Pinoe. She was a jokester, a kidder, a prankster. Apparently the french didn’t appreciate that. Combine her nagging homesickness, her rapidly decreasing playing time with the french club and stress of fearing her spot on a world cup roster was in jeopardy every camp she missed, Pinoe was exhausted in every sense of the word.

She slept most of the flight, only being jostled awake by the person next to her putting on there seat belt for landing. She waited what seemed like forever to get her three extremely large suitcases that looked like they could have a body in it. She navigated herself and all of her belongings onto the escalator. Half way down she looked up to see her one and only twin sister Rachel standing at the bottom with a sign in huge sloppy writing, Welcome Home Megan! Megan’s eyes began to sting and she stepped off the escalator, dropped her bags and flung herself into her sisters arms. “Welcome home meggie” Rachel whispered into her sisters shoulder. Megan smiled. “Thanks rach.” The twins disentangled from each other. Rachel went over to help Megan pick up her bags. “You want to grab something to eat?” Rachel asked. Megan shook her head. “I think...I think I just want to go home.”


End file.
